<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LIARS by tanyatarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781451">LIARS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyatarma/pseuds/tanyatarma'>tanyatarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Guns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strangers to Lovers, Triggers, banana fish au, basically a lot of trigger warnings so please read at your own risk, child pornography, child prostitution, dramatical murder AU, dw ill put warnings in the notes before you read so you know what to expect, eh whatever, like tf you want me to include, oh yeah, well more like strangers to friends back to enemies and then back to fwb and then lovers, writing tags are hard lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyatarma/pseuds/tanyatarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the day he was Kenma Kozume, the only son of the head family of Kozume Pharmaceutical. At night, he was Kodzuken along with his orange-haired best friend that took on the role of Ninja Shouyou, and the two ruled the world of cyberspace and assassinations. Their world wasn't perfect and with the Itachiyama Mafia by your side, you had to constantly maintain an image but the two were content with their lives. </p><p>This takes a turn for the worse when a new assignment to investigate a drug that could possibly change the entire world and the only person who had ever seen it was Kuroo Tetsurou. </p><p>or</p><p>Kuroken Banana Fish/ DRAMAtical Murder AU with some twists and our Kuroko no Basuke friends! &lt;3</p><p>Disclaimer - I do not own Haikyuu, Banana Fish, DRAMAtical Murder or Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to their respective creators - if I did I swear to god BF wouldn't be as angsty and I would vote to have more screentime for my boy Ren, but unfortunately I don't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! It's Tanya! I think I got locked out of my account? I honestly don't know but anyway I'm back! The idea is the same thing but because I couldn't get onto ao3 for a long time I had time to reflect on my writing. It wasn't bad and I didn't have it beta reader, but now I don't either so yeah.  Anyways, I'm just reuploading chapters, and let me know if you have any suggestions, headcanons, or even just regular comments! Hope you enjoy and happy reading &lt;3</p><p>TW! In this chapter, there is the mention of rape, sexual assault, child pornography, child prostitution, and guns. These terms are not to be used lightly however in this chapter they said without much regard, and I am addressing that they will be explained in further depth later on in the story. Readers however who are reading this, please let me know checkpoint I can tell to have people who are uncomfortable reading about this reading as easily as they can. In addition most of the story will include language so please read accordingly. Thank you and if you ever need to talk please talk to me or someone you feel safe around.</p><p>Edit: Hi! So I've just finished writing up the storyboard and it's basically a Banana Fish/ DRAMAtical Murder AU. Like the plot is creepily similar and I swear to god I'm not sure how it came to be because my fingers were just typing but yeah. It's not totally the exact same thing either but I would recommend that if you want to watch Banana Fish and/or DRAMAtical Murder then watch it first before reading my work because I don't want to accidentally spoil anything for you. It's more so DRAMAtical Murder at this point but there is some Banana Fish because I guess of the drug effects? Once we get to a certain point of the story where I've introduced pretty much everything, I'll ask again because I think I'll be confused then too. The plot is different but it does revolve around the same major points in both stories, possible in a different order but let me know what you think!! Happy reading &lt;33</p><p>P.S: The "Kuroko no Basuke" in the story is just the extra characters with only a few as super important ones! All of the GoM and their friends will make an appearance but only a few will play a role, you know?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma Kozume squinted through the fine mist of rain, under the rim of his steadily dripping umbrella. There were people everywhere, beneath crude handwritten banners, picketing graphic images of sexual violence — shouting, all of them shouting.</p><p>JUSTICE FOR HANNIE LAUV</p><p>I ASK FOR CONSENT</p><p>MY BODY BELONGS TO ME</p><p>The protest leaders were on repeat, shouting the same tirade against the town's mayor, Cretin Sendou, the former Secretary of State of Kanto, a region that didn't make the headlines in Western media for off-the-charts child pornography or underage prostitution. </p><p>“Tch,” Kenma said, rolling his eyes. The purpose of the protest was for a show rather than seeking justice for Hannie Lauv, a seventeen-year-old that recently died of childbirth after being raped multiple times. If it wasn’t for the fact that there were pictures constantly being uploaded on Instagram by the girls at the far end of the park, then one could believe that the protesters were fighting against sexual violence. </p><p>“Okay, an eye on the target?” Shouyou Hinata, his orange-haired best friend said through the phone.</p><p>“Yeah, though I’m using a new suppressor. Sakusa said that the other one could be picked up by nearby dogs.” Kenma mumbled, adjusting his Glock.<br/>
</p><p>“Hm, guns are a pain,” Hinata said, his voice displaying his distraction. Probably on a new volleyball that came on the market. “You should just use knives and direct contact kills.”</p><p>“Sorry, I’m not a professional hitman. I’m the dude by the computer you know?” Kenma said as he started walking toward the abandoned building that he had rented out for the mission. </p><p>“Details, details,” Hinata said giggling. “But I mean I get why’d you want to be at the computer, you can practically get up to grab an ice cream while seeing people slowly bleed through their clothes.” </p><p>“That’s disgusting.” Kenma said, and Hinata laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah Mr. I’ll only eat apple pie for my three meals a day.” Hinata retorted, “Anyways are there any signs of Terushima?”</p><p>“I spot him in a cafe. I’ll pay for the glass but I’m worried about the customers next to him.”</p><p>“Seriously, this kid still has girls around him even after the warnings?”</p><p>“He’s powerful, must think the assassination is going to happen tomorrow,” Kenma mumbled adjusting his gun. “I’m going to go for it but cover for me.”</p><p>“You got it,” Hinata said and Kenma adjusted his gun once more, pretended that he was playing <i>Bullet Force<i>, and took the shot. It took a couple of seconds before the glass broke, panic spread through the cafe, and Yuuji Terushima noticed he was bleeding. In the minutes to follow, he’d find out he was shot in the right coronary artery, and then he’d die. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>End of story. </p><p>“Anyways, do you want to go pick up some pizza? I heard Pedro’s Pizza is closing down and since they make some bomb breadsticks, we can help them stay in business.” Hinata said, and then Kenma heard the sounds of munching through his mic. </p><p>As he walked out of the backdoor of the building, he rolled his eyes. “Just buying a couple of boxes of pizza isn’t going to fix their ten-year debt Shou.”</p><p>“Who cares? Pedro’s nice and I heard his niece wants to take over the business. Imagine if she can’t Kenma…” Hinata said, in that one voice that he said proved to win over everyone’s decision. </p><p>“No, and if you want to help them go ask Sakusa. He’s hoarding all of our funds right now, and until he cleans every single gun and bill, he’s not giving it up.”</p><p>“Ugh, I love Sakusa but does he have to be a middle-man?”</p><p>“He’s our boss Shou. We’re the middle-men.”</p><p>“Details, details,” Hinata repeated. “Well at least go buy some pizza, and maybe a couple of new jackets.”</p><p>“Abroad?”</p><p>“No, apparently Sakusa wants us to meet with a couple of people upstate. There’s this new rise at the REM, and they are recruiting almost all the Level C’s.”</p><p>“That’s pathetic,” Kenma mumbled, adjusting his hoodie over his head. The backdoor of the building was built underground, so after walking for a couple of minutes Kenma returned to a new street. He reminded himself to have Iizuna destroy the passageway by tonight, and headed down the road to Pedro’s Pizza.</p><p>The streets of New York were truly one of a kind. Whether that meant they’re always twinkling and filled with people, or completely deserted with flickering lights. </p><p>That also meant the people were one of a kind. </p><p>Kenma had his fair share of sexual assault and even regular assault with his petite body and feminine-like features, but the people of New York were a different breed. </p><p>They were gropers, and everyone else. Gropers were hard to deal with especially on the subway, but if you knew what to do, you were good to go. Everyone else consisted of the sleazy perverts in the middle of run-down bars trying to get a dollar.</p><p>As the blond spotted the light for Pedro’s Pizza that had been drilled into his head, courtesy of Hinata he made his way down to the sidewalk when he felt a hand on his ass. </p><p>Granted, he didn’t have a big ass, so even if it was an “accident” the person knew what they were doing, and Kenma just had to run into gropers. </p><p>“Ooh, this body sure seems... <i>sexy<i>.” The man drawled, his alcoholic breath in Kenma’s ear. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Kenma immediately pushed him off but due to the man’s stature and strong build, it seemed a lot harder than Kenma’s usual technique of push and run. As he was preparing for his “kick in the balls” the man immediately wrapped Kenmas entire figure around his front side, hence immobilizing his arms and legs.  </p><p>“Look sweetheart…” he said, and Kenma wanted to barf.</p><p>“Please get off of me,” Kenma asked, in his loudest voice. “Get off of me.”</p><p>The man’s arms only tightened, and he continued, his disgusting breath on Kenma’s neck, “I just need to relieve some stress, and I bet a whore like you does this every day, so just shut up.” </p><p>“Get off of me-” Kenma said, thrashing his arms and legs as best as he could around the man, but because of his build, it proved to be difficult. </p><p>Kenma grunted, and tried to ring Hinata when he heard a crack, and then eventually the man’s arms around him just unwrapped and fell to the floor. </p><p>“He said ‘get off’ you fucker.” a new voice said, and Kenma looked up to find a man about a head taller than him.<br/>
</p><p>His savior was wearing a similar outfit to Kenma’s, black hoodie, jeans but white shoes and when he looked up Kenma's eyes widened at the eye contact. “Hey, you okay?”</p><p>Kenma nodded, he wasn’t as fazed because the assault was nothing new to him but for some reason this was different. </p><p>Not sure what was different but it was, and Kenma went to thank his savior but in that split second that he was looking at his attacker, the guy he wanted to thank was gone.<br/>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>Now that all happened a couple of months ago, and if you asked Kenma to recall that night, he’d look at you weirdly and then proceed to play <i>Animal Crossing<i>. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>He was currently at the Itachiyama Mafia headquarters, or more specifically Kiyoomi Sakusa’s apartment. The actual Itachiyama Mafia headquarters was located in Maine but because Sakusa works regularly with Motoya Komori and Akihiko Tsukasa he decided to have a place in New York. And it made it a lot easier than to fly a plane over every time he wanted to trade papers with Hinata. </p><p>And right now Sakusa and Hinata were busy setting up papers for their trip to the REM facilities and Komori was right across from Kenma, flipping through a magazine. </p><p>“Hey, do you think Ushijima is coming out this year?” Komori asked Kenma, and the blond shook his head.</p><p>“I doubt, I heard that some new guy is going to replace him so they're prepping for that instead of attending the conference.”</p><p>“The Spring National Conference is honestly a pain. I can’t believe Kiyoomi wants us to go.” Komori said, and Kenma nodded. It truly was a drag bringing everything and spending the week in a remote location while people bonded over drugs, wine, and guns.</p><p>The Spring National Conference was a week or two-week long event held every year to bring together the top Mafia groups in the year. Only the best went and every region had its representatives. This year, because Kenma and Hinata were a part of Sakusa’s group, the Itachiyama Mafia, they got to go.</p><p>“We get a lot of contracts and clients there, and Sakusa says that they are hosting it at the Skytree this year.”</p><p>“Oh don’t they do the deep cleaning thing?” Kenma asked, “Shou said they wipe everything down to the dot.”</p><p>“Yeah Sakusa friends with the guy that runs the place and the two are the hugest germaphobes.” Komori said, “They got together one day and thought, ‘hey why don’t we deep clean this place every time someone steps a foot into it?’ and now it’s considered one of the cleanest locations for a meet-up.”</p><p>“That’s expected,” Kenma mumbled and then looked up to face Komori. “Who's going?”</p><p>“Tsubakihara was supposed to show, but their head got held up with a couple of issues in the Middle East, so they might not come for the opening. I know Fukurodani, Date Tech, and Aoba Johsai are showing.”</p><p>“Fukurodani always shows.” Kenma racked his brain for the newest information on the Fukurodani Mafia, “They have a new operation specialist, Akaashi right…?”</p><p>Komori nodded, grabbing another magazine to occupy himself. “Yeah Bokuto’s been praising him since the Prefectural.” and then his eyebrow furrowed and he looked up, “Speaking of Bokuto, you heard of the new hitman that he’s super close with?”</p><p>Kenma cocked his head. He usually kept up with the news of new members for each Mafia and their respective affiliations, for Hinata’s interest and their regular safety, but he hasn’t heard of a new hitman in a while. “Is he good or something…?” </p><p>“Sakusa said he went up against Ushijima and Daishou.”</p><p>Kenma raised an eyebrow, “Wow… and he won?”</p><p>“Clean hits and the new guy walked away without a scratch,” Komori said and Kenma almost dropped his handheld game. “Yeah, that was my reaction. I don’t know much about him but he’s not part of a group, just kind of a freelancer.”</p><p>“That’s dangerous. What’s his name…?” Komori shrugged, “Wish I knew but the guy’s super careful about showing his face, hell he tries to avoid eye contact too. But what’s confusing though is that he’s close to Bokuto, and you know Bokuto.”</p><p>“Yeah… I’m going to check this out when we get back.” Kenma mumbled, and then slipped out his phone to open his reminders. </p><p>“What are we checking?” Sakusa asked, coming out of his office room, a mask covered face and his curls neatly placed together.</p><p>“The new guy you told me about,” Komori said, and then put down his magazine. “Oh yeah, is he coming to the conference?”</p><p>Sakusa shrugged, “I don’t know, but who cares?” and Hinata shot Kenma a look, which Kenma responded with “I’ll tell you later”.</p><p>“Okay, and once you guys get home, make sure to wash your hands. Especially you Shou, Tsukasa made you touch all the filthy guns.”</p><p>“And that’s coming from an A-Rank sniper,” Komori said with a smile on his face. “Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I’m heading to Oregon in a couple of hours to pick up a vintage wine collection Oikawa wanted, so I won’t be back till after you head down to Rhode Island.”</p><p>“Okay, pick up some Kleenex on your way there. Come on Shou, Kenma, I’ll walk you out.” Sakusa said, and Kenma nodded as Hinata picked up his bags. </p><p>“Hey Sakusa,” Hinata started, “Are you going to transfer us? I heard Tsukasa was talking about transferring some people around because they’re bringing in a couple of new groups.”</p><p>Sakusa shrugged, as the three walked down the hallway, “I don’t have a reason to transfer you guys until you find your own Mafia group you’d like to be a part of. You’re always welcome here, but since Kodzuken and Ninja Shouyou don’t exactly fit the Itachiyama scene it’s always okay to transfer groups.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get what you mean. By the way, can I have a new volleyball? The old one Bokuto gave me kind of fell off the side of my car.”</p><p>“That’s disgusting.” Sakusa says and then opens his door, “Now come on, get moving and packing. We’re leaving tomorrow around noon, and that goes for you Kenma. No games.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Kenma mumbled and held up a hand to say goodbye and Hinata attempted to hug Sakusa before he could wipe out his gun and threaten to shoot him. </p><p>After they got back to their studio, Hinata went to go shower and Kenma relaxed onto their couch. Their apartment was similar to the other thousand ones in lower Manhattan, and it was just a couple of blocks away from Grand Central. Basic three-bedroom apartment and enough room that if Hinata chose to play volleyball and ruin all their furniture Kenma wouldn’t care. </p><p>It had been about a year since they graduated from the University of Washington back in Seattle. It was surprisingly where he and Hinata had met, Hinata being a volleyball player for the college team until he came down with an injury right before his junior year. Sakusa and Komori were also a part of the team but then transferred to USC at the end of sophomore year when Hinata was a freshman. </p><p>It was never in Kenma’s plans to become a legendary hacker who ruled the underground cyberspace, but then again his father didn’t care and his mother had been missing for god knows how long. His childhood wasn’t anything to laugh about either, with child groomers as his day to day babysitters and almost getting raped in high school by his English teacher. </p><p>Hinata had it worse though. Getting into child prostitution and pornography by the age of eleven was traumatizing but after leaving the Black Doves, which was the group that brought him into the business, he changed most of his appearance he started on a new slate. </p><p>It wasn’t a laughing matter in either of their cases but when they realized how shitty their lives had become they just laughed about it one day. Once they had moved on, for the most part, the two figured that they’d move into the underworld. Kenma had a few experiences with it, with the Kozume name in every major pharmaceutical company, he knew most of the street drugs sometimes by just their smell, and Kodzuken himself being a legend.</p><p>It was originally in Kenma’s plan to become a freelancer to save up and pay off his student debt and then eventually work for his family’s company as a tech specialist when Sakusa had offered them a contracting job as a hitman and a hacker. </p><p>It was shocking at first, but with a cover as a freelancer and an interior designer, the two made a pretty good team. Hinata worked more on-site and Kenma stayed at their studio apartment or one of the run-down buildings that Tsukasa Iizuna rented out. Looking back at it all, there wasn't much to look forward to. Neither of them brought anyone home with Hinata swearing off dating and Kenma just not caring, no one else had to know about their life.</p><p>It was exhausting. </p><p>Hinata had made a lot of friends in college and when you become an interior designer after majoring in Exercise Science your entire college life, questions arise. And after coming up with a thousand excuses, Hinata liked “I had this guy redesign my room, and that’s when I knew I wanted to be an interior designer!” and “Don’t know, I just want to do what feels right, you know?” </p><p>Actually, no it wasn’t right, because Shouyou Hinata didn't know a <i>single<i> thing about interior design. The best the orange head could do was put up a bunch of volleyball posters and call it a day. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Hey Kenma,” Hinata called from the bathroom. “We’re out of the strawberry shampoo, can you go pick some up on your way to the laundromat?”</p><p>There was another thing that the two couldn’t do. Basic household necessities. </p><p>Hinata and Kenma didn’t grow up privileged per se, but they had everything done for them. Kenma had his father’s money and Hinata was constantly moving around and had a handler that took care of things like that. </p><p>It was coming back to bite them. </p><p>“It’s not my turn to go to the grocery store Shou. It’s yours.” Kenma mumbled, his fingers tapping buttons furiously on one of his RPG games. “And pick up some apple pie from Rita’s on your way back.”</p><p>“It’s not my turn…” Hinata said, and went to check the fridge where they kept a track of who went to the grocery store. The shorter groaned when he saw Kenma had written his name last. “Ugh! Fine, do you want anything else?”</p><p>“No,” Kenma said and then scrunched his nose. “And don’t use my shampoo, you smell weird.”</p><p>Hinata rolled his eyes, “Sorry not everybody’s natural scent goes well with strawberry.” </p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes letting out an “Mmph” and that signaled Hinata to roll his eyes once more and went back to the bathroom to grab a towel for his hair. </p><p>When Hinata left after he was reminded by their very loud neighbor to wear a jacket because the cold of Manhattan was nothing to laugh about, and then he was off leaving Kenma alone to play games to his heart’s content. </p><p>Kenma Kozume loved his video games, and he couldn’t name one thing he loved more. Often it took Hinata hours to even get him to take a second to look anywhere besides the game, and even more to get him off the game. But with this nagging feeling in the back of his mind to look up the information Komori told him about, it was interrupting his game time. </p><p>The blond realized it couldn't hurt to satisfy this feeling, so he went to this bedroom and opened his laptop, and browsed a couple of websites for any information on new hitmen. </p><p>Granted because it was the mafia groups he was talking about, it would take a miracle to track them and build portfolios for each of them individually but it was for that purpose that Kenma had made software that allowed him to filter out any unnecessary information. </p><p>After about a half-hour of searching all the affiliations Koutarou Bokuto had, and because he was a “social owl head” as Hinata had deemed him at their last meeting, he found a man that could fit the description Komori had mentioned. </p><p>He was a freelancer and didn’t have any major affiliations except with Bokuto and he didn’t have any photos of himself either. Whenever he was with Bokuto he had a mask covering his entire face, and a hood above his head at all times. Some people mentioned in their discussions that the guy had almost animalistic instincts and could spot everything and anything. </p><p>Intrigued was one way to put it. Kenma was fascinated for some reason, but not the way he’d be fascinated like he was with Hinata or Sakusa because the two were constantly changing. The guy he was researching in front of him was constant, determined, and most importantly calm. </p><p>In one of the comments, it said he went by Red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I updated lol! I don't exactly have a schedule yet but I'll update within the week and if not the week then definitely by the weekend. So this is another chapter, not a filler but sort of a filler! Also, surprise there is some GoM here! Everyone's going to make an appearance eventually but Kasamatsu and a few others are part of a storyline, and it's not by that much I would say. Anyways with that in mind, should I add KNB to the Fandom list? There are not main characters and they don't play a huge part but they are pretty cool and I guess... important? I mean only Kasamatsu is and you'll see why from the interactions but yeah. Oops sorry for the long message but yeah this is the chapter! Hope you like it and sorry for the shitty ending, I had no idea how to end it so it's a bit awkward! Let me know if you have any suggestions or anything, happy reading &lt;3</p><p>Also happy Inauguration Day for my fellow Americans! &lt;3</p><p>P.S: If you watched KNB then you would know Kise's nicknames but I don't know if I got them right, but if you want me to change any of them because you think he'd say/spell it a bit differently please let me know!</p><p>P.P.S: (Last note I promise lol) Do you think that chapter names would be cool? Like my friend was like why say Chapter 2 : chapter two like twice, you know? Anyways let me know your thoughts! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Spring National Conference was truly one of a kind event.</p><p>People from all over the nation and sometimes aboard came to deal out and drink their weight in so-called “old” wine. Sakusa says that it’s sometimes knock-off Mart Liquor, but the rest of the guys don’t care. </p><p>Kenma and Hinata had never been to a Spring National Conference for three reasons, one, you had to be invited of course, two, they were still relatively new to the underworld rings for groups, and three, because they weren’t a part of an actual Mafia Group that got invited till very recently. Kodzuken and Ninja Shouyou were invited every year but because they were only two of them they couldn't go by themselves.</p><p>To come to the Spring National Conference, your group would have to be invited and qualify as the region’s best ring for the year. It changed constantly but the Itachiyama Mafia had kept their ring in Manhattan up for a long time. </p><p>“Kenma!” Hinata shouted from the other room. “Are you done packing?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Kenma replied, his eyes still focused on a new game he bought for the flight.</p><p>It was a pain truly, to board flights and to be in flights. Luckily they were stopping in North Carolina because Iizuna needed to meet with somebody. Hinata liked flights because they went all “wooh” and “bwah” as he stated, but Sakusa had it the worse. </p><p>Usually, whenever Sakusa wanted to travel, he’d take his car or a train not bothering with flights because of the millions of germs, but with Komori taking his car to Oregon and vacation rush for the holidays both of the options were out. </p><p>Luckily because Iizuna was also going to the conference he booked a few more tickets and that was it.</p><p>“You guys good to go?” Iizuna said as he came into their shared apartment. “Kenma didn’t Sakusa tell you not to play games the night before?”</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes and placed the console on the side table and looked around the room, a couple of chip bags were strewn in his direction, and from the bags, underneath his eyes, anyone could tell the blond was up all night playing games. </p><p>“Sakusa also says that every single person on the planet is going to infect him,” Kenma drawls as he picks up his trash, “But we both know that isn’t true.” </p><p>“Sakusa… is different,” Iizuna says, chuckling. “Anyways, is Shou good to go? I heard he’s never been to Providence before.”</p><p>“Well, when you’re solely focused on international volleyball, it’s not a surprise you have no interest in domestic places,” Kenma says just as said man walks out, large duffels in each hand.</p><p>“Waah! This is so cool!” he says and then sees Iizuna and smiles widely, “Hi Iizuna! Isn’t this so cool? It’s like ‘bwah’!”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right Shou.” Iizuna says laughing, “It’s real ‘bwah’! Anyways the two of you ready to go? I came by to check if I needed to give Kenma some coffee to stay awake till we board.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine Iizuna,” Kenma says and then almost slips as he tries to cross the living room.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m getting you a decaf. Shou?” Iizuna asks as he helps Kenma up.</p><p>“Ah, I don’t need anything Iizuna! But thank you!” Hinata says and starts to ramble about how excited he is for the thousandth time today. </p><p>“Yeah, he’s a ball of energy,” Iizuna says and then looks down to Kenma who is practically about to fall asleep. “And you, my cat friend are not.”</p><p>The flight itself wasn’t horrible, in fact, if Kenma could say anything- although he can’t because he slept for the entire thing- it was relaxing. The layover wasn’t bad either and Iizuna did what he needed to do and Hinata was jumping in his seat constantly but once Sakusa gave him a game tape of the United States Men's National Volleyball Team he was content with watching it. Over and over again, or at least until he could give a complete analysis, slide show presentation and all.</p><p>“Now that we’re done. Leave me alone for the next twenty-four hours.” Sakusa said as the three were walking out of T. F. Green Airport. </p><p>“Bye Sakusa!” Hinata said, waving animatedly, and Sakusa gave him a nod and then motioned to Kenma. “You, better eat something nutritious otherwise I will hold you at gunpoint.”</p><p>Kenma dismissed him with a wave of his hand and then motioned to the backpack full of protein bars he had gotten from one of the flight attendants after being mistaken for a little kid. </p><p>“Be good,” Sakusa says and then with a nod walks into the other direction where a sleek black car is waiting for him.</p><p>They had about three days worth of vacation time since Sakusa was in charge of setting up the team and had gotten there earlier than most. Kenma and Hinata had no immediate duties besides constantly checking for any suspicious events and maybe filling up some contracts before the conference. </p><p>“Hey Kenma, you think I could stop by and check out the gym on the way to the hotel? Komori said that a lot of his friends in Rhode Island play volleyball and practice in the gym almost all the time.”</p><p>“Knock yourself out -wait why are you telling me that?” Kenma asked, pulling his hood over his two-toned hair.</p><p>“Because the two of you can’t go anywhere without the other.” a teasing voice said and the two looked around and found Tsukasa behind them, blue-haired and all. </p><p>Akihiko Tsukasa was the Itachiyama operation specialist and also the closest thing Kemna and Hinata could call to a parental figure even though Tsukasa was only a couple of years older than them. </p><p>“Yahoo! It’s been a while Kenma, and I saw you a couple of days ago Shou!” Tsukasa said and Hinata smiled and ran into the blue-haired man’s arms. “By the way Kenma, are you eating? You look awfully thin.” </p><p>“Mhm, and you Tsukasa?” Kenma says although he can’t damp down the excitement he feels when he sees one of his closest friends. “You seem bluer than usual.”</p><p>Tsukasa rolls his eyes and ruffles their hairs, “And I see you have not been able to tamp down those retorts. Well, I wouldn’t trade them for the world, now who wants barbecue?”</p><p>“Gross,” Hinata says, “Could we get some Miso Ramen or meat buns?” </p><p>“You’re gross,” Tsukasa says, flicking the orange head’s forehead. “And besides I know you don’t even want to go to a ramen place right now, so let’s go to these volleyball courts Komori’s friends are at.”</p><p>The so-called volleyball courts were actually just beach volleyball set up with fake sand and children referees. The closest gym to their hotel was only about a five-minute walk and after Tsukasa and Hinata dragged Kenma’s whining figure to play in one of their ongoing tournaments the blond eventually relented. </p><p>Tsukasa and Hinata were eventually off in their own world once they found a group willing to take a few more volleyball players and Kenma decided to join the remaining kids and served as a referee for the games. </p><p>It was about an hour in and Kenma- although he would never admit it was pretty intrigued with the game of volleyball - decided to go look for Hinata and Tsukasa and head back to the hotel for a nice bath. This however proved to be unsuccessful because the two hair colors that are seemingly noticeable in a crowd full of blonds and brunets were not there. </p><p>He texted the two of them but then figured that if they were in a game they wouldn’t see it till later, and the blond decided to sit on one of the benches and use his phone till the battery ran out or he gave up on trying to find <i>Sims Freeplay<i> interesting. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Hey anybody sitting here?” a voice asked and Kenma shrugged, now invested with matching up his newly divorced sims. “Well don’t mind me then.”</p><p>Kenma looked up to see who was sitting next to him and sucked a breath. The air completely changed around him and it was eerily familiar which then made it creepy. </p><p>From what Kenma could tell with the man's hood on was that he had black hair, paired with dark brown eyes that held so much… emotion. Like Sakusa he wore a simple blue mask, masking his bottom facial features. The man was wearing a simple white sweatshirt and black athletic shorts and based on his broad shoulders and posture Kenma could tell the guy was tall. </p><p>“Oya?” he said and then turned to meet Kenma’s eyes and something flashed between them making the blond go defensive. “Oh, um sorry if I scared you.” the man said and Kenma looked up.</p><p>He was smiling now, Kenma could tell with the way his eyes widened and then crinkled and he was about to say something but then backed out. </p><p>“It’s all right,” Kenma mumbled and went back to playing his game when he heard a familiar voice. </p><p>“Kenma! There you are!” Tsukasa’s voice rang through the air and Kenma looked up to find his blue-haired friend jogging over to him. “Shou and I were wondering where our ref went.”</p><p>“I got tired,” he said simply and went to take one last look at the guy next to him only to find out he was gone. </p><p>Kenma Kozume didn’t understand many things, and he didn’t believe in the Oha Asa like Komori did whenever Sakusa was on his ass for not cleaning up after himself but this feeling. Whatever he was feeling was… <i>familiar<i>. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>It was almost as if it was deja vu. </p><p>Almost, because the blond couldn’t recall a time when he had felt something like that before. </p><p>“Hey, you all right?” Tsukasa asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You spaced out for a second.”</p><p>“I’m fine, where’s Shou?” Kenma asked, brushing off these weird feelings. He did not want this interfering with his work, especially not at an important conference. </p><p>“He won a couple of awards and is currently being hoarded by a bunch of women over his hair,” Tsukasa says, a laugh escaping him. “Apparently they’ve never seen a natural orange-head.”</p><p>“Mhm, could we get food?” Kenma asked and Tsukasa nodded.</p><p>“Let’s head to the nearest cafe, I’ll have Shou come by later. He wants to play a couple more games.”</p><p>“You don’t?” Tsukasa was one of the many in the Itachiyama who loved volleyball and whenever the blunet wasn’t traveling he was playing with Shou and Komori. </p><p>“What you forgot that I’m in my late-twenties. I’m pretty old you know?” Tsukasa said as the two walked out of the makeshift beach volleyball pit and onto the sidewalk.</p><p>“You’re twenty-six. You’re not old Tsukasa.” Kenma said bluntly.</p><p>“Hm, coming from a guy like you who gets mistaken to be like fifteen every day.” Tsukasa said teasingly, “Anyways I’d give anything to look twenty again. Man, I was glowing.”</p><p>“You also were in college with a biochemistry degree and depression,” Kenma said as the two walked toward a small cafe. “Now come on, you’re happy and you’re paying.”</p><p>“Ah, and here I was hoping that I don’t have to use my credit card today,” Tsukasa says but goes along with Kenma into the cafe. “Okay so-”</p><p>“Tsukaicchi…?” a voice called, Kenma and Tsukasa looked up to find a blond looking at the two strangely. </p><p>“Kise…?” Tsukasa said and the blond brightened immediately. </p><p>“Hi! It’s been a long time Tsukaicchi!” Kenma presumed that it was Ryouta Kise. Best friends with Tooru Oikawa and an honorary member of the Aoba Johsai Mafia, he was a part of his own and was a specialist with a group called the Generation of Miracles. Overall the guy was scary, yet when you look at him drinking a multi-colored swirl frappe, you would think otherwise. </p><p>“Hi! You’re here for the conference?” Tsukasa asked and Kenma raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t unheard of to talk publicly about Mafia issues but in a cafe? Maybe Kenma was being paranoid but he was just looking out for the others.</p><p>“Ah Ken, it's the Kise area so it’s okay,” Tsukasa said, reading Kenma’s mind, making the smaller male glare at him.</p><p>Kise’s eyes widened at this, “Ah! You must be Kenma then! Tsukaicchi and Komoricchi told me a lot about you! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Kise Ryouta!”</p><p>Kenma nodded, “You as well.”</p><p>Tsukasa ruffled Kenma’s hair, “It wouldn’t hurt you to be less stiff Kenma, but I mean with a Generation like Kisa he’s practically harmless.”</p><p>“Tsukaicchi!” Kise exclaimed but when a companion of his slapped his head and rolled his eyes, saying, “Tsukasa’s right you asshole.” then his entire demeanor changed into a friendly smile. “What’s up, Tsukaicchi? <i>Kenma<i>?” the black-haired man said the last part teasingly.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Kasamatsu?” Kenma asked and the black-haired man shot him a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Yo, what’s up Ken?” Kasamatsu said and then cocked an eyebrow, “What are you doing here? It’s practically unheard of you being outside during the daylight, you sick or something?”</p><p>Kenma scoffed, “Easy for you to say. You barely even talk to people anymore after those couple of missions.”</p><p>Yukio Kasamatsu grinned, “Mhm, anyways you want anything? Kise’s buying so you can pin it on him.”</p><p>“Ah, then, of course, we’ll take the most expensive items on the menu,” Tsukasa said and then turned to the barista who had just witnessed their introduction.</p><p>“Nakmuricchi!” Kise said and then discreetly tried to shove Tsukasa’s strong figure out of the way. “Ah, no Nakmuricchi will take iced coffee,” and then turned to Kenma, “And what would you like Kenicchi?”</p><p>“For you to get rid of those god-awful nicknames and a…” he looked to Kenma for a second before nodding toward Kise, “He’ll get a Monster.” </p><p>Kenma scoffed and then shrugged when Tsukasa gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>After everyone had gotten their drinks- thanks to Kasamatsu for getting him an Ultra Sunrise instead of the disgustingly warm Peach Tea ones Hinata likes. </p><p>“So why’d you guys show up early? Sakusa isn’t due for this throughout cleaning till like tomorrow evening, and even then the bastard shows up and makes everyone else leave.” Kasamatsu said, sipping his black coffee. </p><p>“He heard the Miya twins are making an appearance,” Tsukasa says, and everyone nods for a second before it sinks in.</p><p>“Wait, seriously Atsumicchi and Osamicchi?” Kise said, his golden eyes glinting, and Kenma almost drops his drink.</p><p>“Wait, don’t tell me Sakusa’s not over that petty crush!” Kasamatsu says, grinning and Tsukasa rolls his eyes.</p><p>“You know he isn’t, and it’s freaking him out. A couple of days ago, the Inarizaki Mafia had caught the con men back in Delaware, right? So Sakusa had turned on the news at the same time and he literally stopped cleaning the coffee table for an entire second, and he almost dropped his Clorox box when they showed Atsumu.”</p><p>“He’s fucked,” Kasamatsu said and Kenma nodded.</p><p>“I never thought he’d be the type to develop a crush, especially on a guy like Atsumu,” Kenma mumbled and Kise nodded.</p><p>“Yeah! Kiyoomicchi is really sweet but he’s dense. Atsumicchi is literally in love with him too, besides he was gushing about how clean his quarters are and I almost barfed.” Kise said and Kasamatsu rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You know, you and Aomine are practically the same thing, just different hair colors.”</p><p>“Aominecchi has amazing hair, and Senpai you have no room to complain. I suggested that you dye it blond, like mine and Kenicchi’s hair!”</p><p>“No Kenma’s pudding head will not be grouped with whatever disgusting products you use,” Kasamatsu says and Tsukasa laughs.</p><p>“So like my stuff is just <i>whatever<i> huh Kasamatsu?” Tsukasa says, pulling on a strand of his hair.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Don’t tell me you use Kise’s stuff,” Kasamatsu says and proceeds to fake barf, and Kise pretends to be offended.</p><p>“Senpai! I’ll have you know that many people like my hair products!” </p><p>“Yeah and now they have weird colored hair,” Kasamatsu says and Kenma lets out a small laugh, making Kasamatsu break out into a fond smile.</p><p>“Since you made Kenma laugh, I’ll let off the hook. But don’t-” </p><p>“Kasamatsu-senpai? Kise?” a new voice says and when the four of them turn around they see Hinata, soaked to the skin with sweat and his orange hair sticking up like spikes. </p><p>Reminds him of a weird bed hair look. </p><p>“Hinatacchi?” Kise says and then the orange head smiles. </p><p>“Ah! I was right, Tsukasa told me that it was in this area but I didn’t know which cafe.” Hinata says, grabbing a sweatshirt Tsukasa handed him and pulling it on. </p><p>“There’s another cafe?” Kenma asks, and then throws him a bottle of perfume and wipes, courtesy of Sakusa.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe it’s a cafe? I don’t know, I just saw a lot of people go into it.” Hinata says, and then brightens. “Wait, I think it was that new boba place Komori wanted to try!” and then his demeanor dampens, “actually maybe it wasn’t,” and then it brightens again, “it was…?”</p><p>“Well whatever it is, I doubt you would have cared considering you just came from the volleyball tournament.” Tsukasa says and then cocks his head, “You win?” </p><p>Hinata grins cheekily, “You know it.” </p><p>After Tsukasa and Kenma said their goodbyes while Hinata bought a bunch of Peach Tea Monsters, Kise and Kasamatsu head out. </p><p>“Hinata you're heading back to the hotel…?” Tsukasa asks as the three walks down the sidewalk.</p><p>“Yeah, I haven’t showered so I feel a little gross, but I might go for a walk later to see the sunset.” And with that, he looks at Kenma, “You coming with?”</p><p>The blond shrugs, “Probably not. Sakusa asked me to start setting up security with a couple of other specialists early in the morning.”</p><p>Tsukasa nods, “Miyagi Technical Group right?” </p><p>In terms of transferring, sometimes people in the Mafia and underworld just never transferred. Whether this is for loyalty reasons, or just simply connections there were groups for people who didn’t want to freelance but were transferred to a Mafia that eventually broke apart or separated into other teams. </p><p>The Miyagi Technical Group was a bunch of computer and security specialists from the surrounding Mafia. They didn’t belong to one Mafia but helps out whenever they can, essentially it was just a group of large freelancers because freelancing on your own was dangerous. Groups like this would help with security and assist lead specialists like Kenma in events like the Conference or the Interhigh a couple of months ago. Sometimes they were just groups of computer or security specialists grouped together for an event and then leaving it when it was over. In the Spring National Conference case, it might be the latter where Mafia’s would give their best specialists to assist in the event’s jobs. </p><p>“Yeah, Sakusa says that Aoba Johsai and Date Tech transferred a couple of recruits. Heard that they were good though.”</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes, in his case the blond never liked taking on a protege as Hinata wished for, but whenever the Miyagi Technical Group was involved they usually aren't inexperienced in the skill but more so the experience. </p><p>“Well look on the bright side,” Tsukasa said, his blue hair glinting in the evening light. “You can make new friends!”</p><p>“As if,” Kenma rolled his eyes, “They are probably just going to talk to me out of fear rather than actual personality you know?” </p><p>Tsukasa shrugged, “Who knows, maybe there’s going to be someone who’s going to eventually know you as we do-” he paused, “Maybe better?”</p><p>Kenma scoffed and ignored the small part of his heart that wanted that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! So hi everybody! Once again I updated, but the next update might be Sunday night, and if it's not up, then I don't know lol. Okay so some notes for this chapter, it's not a filler but it's the start of something new (HSM fans where you at?) so yeah. Also, can you guys give me cool alias for Kuroo because by now you should know Kuroo is the hitman, no it's not a spoiler because I am telling you, wait that's technically not a spoiler? To be honest I'm not sure but I'm tired, I had finals today and then another midterm in like a week. Yeah I know finals then midterm, like what? Anyway let me know your thoughts and I promise to explain anything you find confusing in this chapter because the names Kenma uses are important in terms of how he is addressed. Also, this really isn't a Banana Fish AU because the only thing that similar is the drugs and what happens with the drug intake but like that's it. Let me know what you think and as always happy reading &lt;3</p><p>In case if I haven't told you I'm tired in my little rant... please give me feedback and BL anime/manga/webtoon recommendations. Sorry but no Super Lovers stuff, because as much as people love them I really don't know how age differences, within a family may I remind you, works. Also if you need recommendations watch the Tightrope OVA on YouTube! It's two episodes and they are so cute! And and and, for a smutty BL manga please read Ore no Kanbotsu Chikubi ga Senpai no Shitapi de Tachimashita! The English vers. title is weird but it's such such such a good manga and it's a really cute read, no heavy angst sorry my KS and POTN fans :/ </p><p>Also happy Friday! sending love wherever you are! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An early start in the day was nothing new to the blond. In fact, Kenma usually woke up at a disgusting hour because he never went to sleep in the first place. Sakusa didn’t care as long as Kenma made his deadlines but Komori and Hinata, and now with Tsukasa here he had to wake up at the crack of dawn.</p><p>It was actually more like nine a.m but Kenma was too tired to argue. When they grabbed a quick breakfast- it was just a couple of packets of overnight oats and Sakusa listed the instructions for toast and pancakes, but since the four of them had no cooking skills whatsoever they each grabbed a protein bar- and went off to their respective quarters.</p><p>Hinata was looking through the weaponry with a couple of guys from the Aoba Johsai and Date Tech Mafia’s and Komori and Tsukasa preparing the actual event, Kenma headed over to the security building a couple of blocks down from the Skytree. </p><p>It was nothing special and acted as a simple bakery with its owners also being landlords to people who wished to live there. Kenma adjusted his hair and looked down at his outfit. Tsukasa refused to let the blond out of the house wearing what he wore yesterday so the blond was wearing a simple red crew neck with a little stitching of a cartoon cat and black sweats. It wasn’t anything formal and Kenma hoped for his sake that none of the others were wearing suits because right now Sakusa’s was having his dry-cleaned and he refused to wear Hinata’s orange ones. </p><p>Kenma went to the counter and saw a couple of civilians drinking a cup of tea or eating bread and when the worker saw him and the paper he was holding out, he gestured him to the back door which was leading to an elevator. </p><p>“Do you best.” he called and Kenma bowed, mumbling a small “thank you” as the doors closed and he went up.</p><p>Just as he got comfortable with the unexpected amount of space the ride was over and the door opened to reveal a large room filled with computers and a couple of people. </p><p>The room like the elevator was uncomfortably large. It reminds Kenma of a hotel foyer, not just in the space but in the artwork too. He scans for a personal touch, something that doesn't suggest a hired designer chose it. Nothing. The floor is polished concrete, the walls white and the furniture Kenma is sure is from a high-end Scandinavian designer. There is room in here for dozens of children, though Kenma doubts even one would be welcome. It is a perfect place, but cold in its tranquility. The soft jazz just audible as background noise, and at the same volume in every room, somehow makes it even less personal. There are no photographs like the place is staged for sale. There are a couple of long tables that have several computers and security pieces lying around, and even though Kenma hasn’t been in the business for very long he could tell that wasn’t the right thing to do.</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry!” a voice said and Kenma looked to find a man with brown hair neatly combed back. “I left everything out cause I thought Narita and Kinoshita were coming.”</p><p>“Dude, we’re right here…?” another voice said behind Kenma and he turned to look and found a light-haired and dark-haired man wearing simple sweatshirts and worn jeans. “Oh, we have a new guy?”</p><p>“No, you idiot that’s…” the light-haired one said before his eyes widened, “Oh my god are you Kenma?” </p><p>Kenma nodded, “Yeah it’s nice to meet you…?”</p><p>The dark-haired one smiled and gave him a small wave, “I’m Kazuhito Narita,” and then he pointed to the light-haired, “This guy here is Hisashi Kinoshita,”</p><p>“Yo! I love your work dude.” Kinoshita said and Kenma nodded, and mumbled a “thank you”</p><p>“And that guy over there…” Narita continued and pointed to the guy he met at the beginning, “Is our friend Chikara Ennoshita.”</p><p>“Hey, sorry about the mess.” Ennoshita chuckling sheepishly, “Anyways you came earlier than expected so I wasn’t exactly prepared but make yourself comfortable. We’re going to be working for a while.”</p><p>By a while, Ennoshita meant like two or three hours. Apparently, a couple of guys from Sangu Tech dropped by and pulled an all night on the baseline security system so the Kenma and the other three didn’t have too much for the rest of today.</p><p>“Okay, then we’ll fix the comms and cameras tomorrow night,” Ennoshita says, reading a list. “Anything I’m missing…?”</p><p>“Garage parking,” Kenma mumbled from his computer. He was adjusting the infrared lights in each of the rooms. “Since it wasn’t included in the original baseline plan, we have to manually put them in and finish it.”</p><p>Kinoshita nodded and then turned to Narita. “I’ll head over and get it set up while making sure the rest of the facilities are checked in.”</p><p>Narita nodded, “Yeah, I’ll draw up the plan…” and then he turned to Ennoshita and Kenma, “And you guys…?”</p><p>Ennoshita motioned to the weaponry, and Kenma’s stomach rumbled, making the three laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I’ll go pick something for us. Do you guys have a preference?”</p><p>Kinoshita shrugged, “Whatever you want, just no sushi.”</p><p>Kenma nodded, and then the group collectively decided on burgers from a fast-food joint a couple of blocks down.</p><p>Since it was still spring the weather was nice, nothing memorable but it was nice going for a quick walk.</p><p>“Kenma!” a voice called from behind him and then before he turned he heard, “Wait that’s you right…?”</p><p>“Yeah, Iizuna.” Kenma drawled and slowed his pace so the brunet could catch up. “I’m not going to ask what you’d have done if it wasn’t me.”</p><p>Iizuna rolled his eyes playfully, “Baring your fangs already? It’s not even noon, you nocturnal cat.”  </p><p>Kenma pushed his phone into Iizuna’s face. “It’s one-twenty, and when did you get back anyway? Sakusa said you were coming tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, Bokuto and Oikawa caught me back in NC for some weird Mafia leader ritual shit.”</p><p>“Why, you’re not a leader.”</p><p>Iizuna placed a hand over his heart dramatically, “Excuse you, I’m currently the Itachiyama official head. I just ask Sakusa to do most of the work because weapons are cooler than clean offices and paperwork.”</p><p>The blond shrugged, “Whatever, you’re weird and I’m hungry so let’s go pick something up.” </p><p>Iizuna nodded, and then the two walked toward the burger joint, making small conversation.</p><p>“So I heard Kasamatsu and Kise are back in town,” Iizuna said and Kenma rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Tsukasa…?” making the brunet laugh.</p><p>“Hey don’t go pin this on him,” Iizuna said, “But yeah… I did hear it from Tsukasa. How’s our boy Yukio?”</p><p>Kenma shrugged, making strands of badly dyed hair fall in his face. “He’s alright I guess. He seems happy.” </p><p>“That’s good, I heard he got caught up with the rest of the GoM too.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Kenma said, and before he could say anything Iizuna lowered his voice.</p><p>“Did Komori tell you about the hitman? The new freelancer?”</p><p>“Yeah, Red right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Iizuna confirmed, “He’s coming to the conference with Fukurodani, and from what I’ve heard, he’s the real deal.”</p><p>Kenma’s fear grew. Iizuna was usually one of the bravest people the blond knew, and even if Iizuna pretended to be scared around them, he knew that when the brunet was confirming his fear whatever it was, it was scary and it was real.</p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I want to try and find some sort of ground we can both be on.” The Itachiyama head continued, “There was something or someone he’s here for though.”</p><p>Kenma raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“He’s a killer, and for a big organization like us? He doesn’t have time for Conference especially since he’s risen the ranks pretty quickly, so the reason he would be here and especially with Bokuto is definitely that he’s here for something.”</p><p>“A deal of some sort?”</p><p>“Hm,” Iizuna shrugged, “I don’t know but can I ask you to look into it?”</p><p>Kenma’s eyes widened, “Really? Are you sure?”</p><p>“It’s nothing dangerous or anything, I just have a really bad feeling about him… it’s been nagging me for a while but I don’t know how to deal with it while the Conference is still on a high.”</p><p>The blond nodded, “Okay, I’ll try my best.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ken, it means a lot.”</p><p>Kenma nodded and the two went their separate ways. It’s been a while since Kenma was given an assignment and by an assignment, he meant something where he’d work as Kodzuken and not as Kenma.</p><p>Kodzuken was an alias Kenma came up with when he started getting into computers and video games, the blond figured that might as well have a nice nickname while you make your way to the top. Later when video games took a toll on his financial issues he realized that he needed to find a way to make money. </p><p>Kodzuken was to simply be an anonymous helper that would fix any technical problems. Sometimes he’d give you answers to an online exam or extended your Netflix subscription a couple of months, which was confusing at first because Kenma figured instead of paying him just pay for the subscription. </p><p>Fast forward a couple of years and Kenma had done enough jobs even for the Mafia to crown him one of the best hackers of the underground. He obviously got offered some spots to certain groups but he figured that keeping Kodzuken was a danger to himself. He was also almost done with college so there was no need to keep Kodzuken going so he was about to step down but then Sakusa had offered them a spot at the Itachiyama Mafia. </p><p>Kodzuken himself was still out there but he didn’t take any requests because Kenma was now a tech specialist for the Itachiyama Mafia. </p><p>Sakusa and only about a handful of others knew about Kodzuken and with the rumors of the old hacker not resurfacing life went on. None of course came up to Kodzuken’s skill level so there was some demand for the anonymous hacker. </p><p>Kodzuken had resources and money but Kenma didn’t. And then there was Kyanma Kozume, a stupid name his father had given to the public to shield away from the prying eyes of the Kozume Pharmaceutical Group. In total Kenma was known as three people, yet he liked Kenma the most. </p><p>“You ready to order…?” a voice called and Kenma looked up to find a worker ready to take his order.</p><p>Kenma blinked for a second and then rattled off his order, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. It always bothered the blond that he couldn’t talk as normally as he would around people who didn’t have vast knowledge or computers or he'd known for a while. </p><p>After buying and almost tripping three times just to get a ketchup Kenma walked out of the joint and back to the building, honestly wondering if he did get enough ketchup. </p><p>Within the next couple of days Kenma, Ennoshita, and Narita had begun to formulate a routine. Kinoshita had dealt with on-site fixations so he wasn’t around as often but brought lunch whenever he could and Kenma could rave about how good his Takoyaki was. </p><p>Hinata and Iizuna were on patrol and trained with other ground specialists. Tsukasa and Sakusa had their hands full with preparations and almost blew a fuse when they heard that Komori was spending all day just taste testing, which the brown-haired replied was the most important job there. </p><p>It was exhausting but working with computers all day was something Kenma hadn’t done in a while with Hinata being sick and new video games coming out. </p><p>It was the night before the Conference and Kenma and Hinata were both too tired to argue that neither of them had taken a shower since their morning drills. </p><p>“Up and at them you two!” Tsukasa said, and Kenma lazily turned to find the blunet in a black blazer over a white t-shirt and the pair of jeans Kenma had given him last Christmas. </p><p>“What? Are you heading out or something?” Hinata mumbled from the other couch, as he repeatedly set the volleyball up in the air. </p><p>“No, we, my friends are. Sakusa said that Oikawa wanted to throw a party to thank everyone for their hard work.”</p><p>“Ooh! The Great King?” Hinata said, instantly regained all that energy from who knows where. </p><p>“Yeah,” and Tsukasa grinned, his navy eyes glinting. “Karasuno’s showing up with the new guy.”</p><p>“The hitman…?” Kenma asked and then Komori came into the room, belting out a “Yes!” as he tried to fiddle with his crewneck. </p><p>“Mhm, so you both better come down. Oikawa’s been asking where his Shou-chan and Ken-chan are.”</p><p>“And there’s that nickname, I wonder how Iwa feels about it.” </p><p>“If you know anything it’s the fact that Iwa would run into hell for Oikawa but blatantly refuse to be called Iwa-chan. “ </p><p>“What a man got to do for the man he loves,” Tsukasa said dreamily.</p><p>“Ooh! The Ace of Aoba Johsai and the Great King are in a relationship?” Hinata asks from the couch, now sitting upright. </p><p>“Nah, it’s just regular knowledge that Iwaizumi is in love with Oikawa,” Komori said, and then pulled his sweatshirt over his head. “It’s the brown-haired bastard being too self-absorbed to realize for me.” </p><p>“Ah,” Kenma mumbles. “I feel bad for Iwaizumi then. Especially dealing with a guy like Oikawa is rough on its own.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Tsukasa says and then throws Kenma and Hinata a bunch of clothes. “Now come on, get dressed Bokuto says it’s going to be a rager.”</p><p>It was a rager, and now Kenma was scared.</p><p>It’s not that the blond couldn’t handle social interactions, he just didn’t want to. So by bringing his switch he figured he could abide by Tsukasa’s wishes while avoiding any human contact. </p><p>“Ken-chan!” Oikawa’s shrill voice calls and Kenma regrets everything he’s done in his life. </p><p>It’s not that Kemna hated Oikawa, in fact, it was quite the opposite. The brunet was one of Kenma's first non-Itachiyama friends and the tech specialist could consider Oikawa one of his closest allies. </p><p>At least when he wasn’t drunk.</p><p>Drunk Oikawa Tooru was a nightmare to deal with, and as much as Kenma loved the Aoba Johsai leader, he did not want to deal with drunken flirting or conspiracy theories on how everyone on the planet could just be an alien that crash-landed on Earth and forgot about their extraterrestrial life. </p><p>Yeah, no he could leave the theorizing to Iwaizumi. </p><p>After the blond successfully avoided the mess people would call Oikawa Tooru he found a quiet spot away from the chatter, and especially away from Tsukasa, and played his game. </p><p>It’s not that he always wanted to play games and avoid everybody but when you grew up isolated from others, it was all you knew.</p><p>After playing through a couple of rounds of his new RPG game, he felt his eyes start to strain from playing in the dark and sat up to stretch when he heard a soft yelp.</p><p>“Woah, you scared me.” a man said and Kenma looked up to find a man with a smile on his face. His spiky black hair naturally standing up almost as if it was always like that, and brown eyes that Kenma swore he could have seen before. “Can I sit here?”</p><p>“Go for it,” Kenma mumbled, and then that feeling...the feeling of <i>familiarity<i> surrounding him once again. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thanks,” he said and then plopped down on the empty seat next to Kenma and for the next couple of moments, only the sounds from Kenma’s gaming device were heard.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So… you getting away from the crowd or something…?” The man asked and Kenma shrugged.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I guess, yeah.” and then he looked at the man, wearing a t-shirt covered with stickers that he saw the leader from Inubushi East handing out at the beginning. And before he could stop himself, he blurted out “You don’t seem like the type to do that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>To his surprise the man laughed, “Yeah…? Well I guess looks can be deceiving…” he said and then looked almost somber until he turned to Kenma and pointed to his game. “So what are you playing?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Dark Souls<i>” The blond mumbled quickly, slightly turning his screen toward the raven.</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Oya?” he said and Kenma stilled.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He had heard that before, just where?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So is this like some weird witchcraft game…?” The man continued, seemingly unbothered by Kenma’s abrupt stop in playing. “Cause those are mad cool, except like the one with the dog as your guide.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“<i>Studies Alike<i>?” Kenma asked, he had heard of the game with the starting player only listening to the dog character, the blond wouldn’t give it a high rating. “Is that the game you’re talking about?”</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The man cocked his head, before brightening and nodding, “Yeah! I kept getting the riddles wrong cause apparently the stuff in the real world doesn’t apply so it threw me off.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Yeah, most of the questions are just ones that the creator developed without looking any of them up online,” Kenma mumbled and the raven grinned.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Well, that explains why he thought that glass was a solid.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Kenma raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t it though?” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The man seemed taken aback, “Nah, it’s a liquid. It just flows very very slowly.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“No, it’s not.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Yes, it is.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“No, it’s not.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Yes, it is.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“No, it’s not,” Kenma mumbled, and then pulled out his phone and searched it up. After clicking on the first source and reading through the response, he shoved it in the raven’s face. “See?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The raven rolled his eyes, and then feigning hurt he pointed to the source. “Yeah, that’s cause you are on Quora! People are wrong all the time.” and then the man went on to explain how he went on Quora to fix his dishwasher but then it had exploded in his face so his best friend’s boyfriend had to call the fire department to put out the fire.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Kenma stared at him and then smiled, before shielding away his face.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>This didn’t escape the spiky-haired man’s gaze. “Ah, I finally made you smile.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>And when he had earned a confused look out of Kenma he continued, “You seemed down,”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Kenma smiled softly. “Thanks, you didn’t have to.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The raven grinned, “It helped that Tooru had told me to find a pudding head and give him my best jokes.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Kenma raised an eyebrow, “You know Oikawa?” before mumbling “That bastard”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Yup, and even though he didn’t tell me anything now I know you know him.” the man grinned and then held out his, “But anyways I’m Tetsu, you?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Kenma smiled and then shook Kuroo’s hand. “Kenma.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“No last name?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Kenma shrugged, “Right back you?.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The raven laughed at this, “I don't know mine, but you could be Kenma Kitty Cat. Now you have a middle name and a last name!”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“What the fuck?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Kuroo laughed, “Now, now.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>For the next couple of hours, Kenma and Kuroo just talked. About anything and everything and even if the blond would never admit it, he likes spending time with the raven as a new friend.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It’s just he can’t shake off the feeling of… <i>familiarity.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>And not the good kind.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry for the late update! The snow is coming down bad and I lost power for a little bit :/ Anyways I hope you enjoy it! There's a little surprise for the late update at the end, and maybe it may not be great but I hope it helps? Okay, so I want to address a few things because some who beta read it for me said that they were confused about the name part. I want to say that it's because of their identities. In the further chapters, you'll learn why Shouyou and Kenma have to change names but because it would be too confusing to use different names that they use in the Mafia is not their legal name. Well at least not Shouyou's, because everyone refers to him as Shou and yes it's weird but please consider his alias. Ninja Shouyou and Shouyou Hinata yes. Anyways KNB doesn't have any characters besides a couple that important to their plot therefore they will just be talking material! I hope you enjoy and any questions come to stalk me on my Pinterest @tanyatarma ! Hope that's all and as always happy reading &lt;3</p><p>P.S: The plot will seriously start moving in the next chapter but this last couple was to introduce skills and find dynamics but the plot will move and I don't know how long it will be though, so keep on the lookout!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that Kenma was tired, but he was.</p><p>Usually, the blond was insomniac, always staying up to see the early godlike hours of the morning and then trying to fall asleep during the day only to be scolded by Sakusa. </p><p>But now the blond was tired, and he also was on the morning duty for flight calls.</p><p>The Spring National Conference was a sanctioned event, but moreover, it was a Mafia event. Even though Kise was in charge of the area he hung out he usually stayed in LA with his boyfriend Aomine Daiki. That meant that the reign Kise had on the area was given to the respective owner for the week or so. </p><p>This week it belonged to the Itachiyama Mafia and the Skytree Organization. </p><p>This meant that not only were they renting out a classified location but they were also in charge of setting everything up.</p><p>Not that it bothered Kenma or anything, Hinata has MP5SD training with Komori, Sakusa and Tsukasa while checking up with Iizuna were making their final preparations. </p><p>The rest of the groups also had fallen into their own routines and with the event only a couple of days away, everyone was starting to become a lot calmer. </p><p>That was until the news of the Karasuno Mafia had confirmed their invitation. </p><p>Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and Narita had affiliations with them too and were apparently scared for their arrival. </p><p>The Karasuno Mafia was a group of about nine or ten that specialized in their own skills. Rumors of their leader Daichi Sawamura being of the best combat specialist in the Mafia world had people scared at their feet, but with the addition of Koushi Sugawara, the renowned weapons specialist and dealer or Tadashi Yamaguchi, the Freckled Bomber that almost blew up the Pentagon. Not to mention the others either but all in all everyone was scared of them so they were respected. </p><p>It was kind of cool how Hinata wanted to go to the Karasuno Mafia for a little bit because of their previous hitman the Tiny Giant that made headlining news as an A-Rank hitman. Much like Sakusa. </p><p>When the new age of law enforcement and the Underworld started to clash not only nationally but internationally every major criminal that had definite ties to the Mafia or another type of Underworld Group was given a rank. A through D Ranks were based on prioritizing. This however didn’t necessarily mean that they were wanted, just based on their skill level. Kenma, or more so Kodzuken was a B-Rank since it was cyberspace related penalties. Hinata and Sakusa were A-Ranks, and so were Iizuna and Tsukasa. Komori wasn’t associated with any ranks yet because he was still considered with his old affiliations. </p><p>“So…” Hinata said as the two sat down in the hotel room to have lunch. “Karasuno huh…?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Kenma mumbled, blowing on his bowl of instant ramen.</p><p>“Think they’re cool…?” Hinata said and Kenma rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Shou.” The blond said and pointed to Hinata’s bowl of Tamago Kake Gohan. “Eat first and then I’ll answer all your requests later.”</p><p>Hinata visibly brightened, “Waah! Thanks, Kenma! You’re the best!”</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes again and Hinata went on to ramble about his day as the two finished their lunches. </p><p>“So then he was like, ‘Bwah’ you are too short to reach.” And then Hinata put a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended. “And I was like, ‘No don’t judge me just because I’m short, I can fly-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Kenma said and opened his laptop, “And then you jumped in front of them and they got all freaked out about it or started fanboying over it. I know Shou it’s not the first time a story has gone like this.”</p><p>Hinata laughed, “Well I guess I could expect as much from the famous Kodzuken. Anyways do your thing, I want to check them out before Bokuto or The Great King hog them!”</p><p>“Speaking of kings, there is this kid who has a similar alias.” Kenma said and went to his files where he stored his information on the Mafias. “His name is like Kageyaka or something…”</p><p>“Kageyaka…?” Hinata said, tilting his head slightly, “That’s a weird name, sure it’s that?”</p><p>“Let me check,” Kenma said and as he scrolled through his portfolios, he stumbled upon a dark-haired man with deep blue eyes and a scowl dressing his face. “Ah my bad, it’s Kageyama.”</p><p>Hinata didn’t say something for a minute, so either something was seriously wrong or…</p><p>Kenma looked over his shoulder to face the orange-head and came face-to-face with a look on Shouyou Hinata’s usual happy face. </p><p>It was the same face that he made whenever he got a new volleyball or had meat buns after a long day of work.</p><p>It was a look of love.</p><p>Shouyou Hinata was in love.</p><p>“No! I’m not Kenma!” Said man was grumbling. “Don’t go narrating my life like that, and seriously do I make faces like that whenever I get meat buns or a volleyball?” </p><p>“Yes…” Kenma mumbled and then pointed to his laptop. “Now what do you want to look at?”</p><p>Hinata grinned shyly, rubbing the back of his head. “You heard of their Ace?”</p><p>The Ace was a position that varied in a lot of combat specialists. A lot of people got it because they excel and are strong in terms of power for their team. Sakusa was the Ace of Itachiyama, Bokuto was the Ace of Fukaradnoi and Ushijima was the Ace of Shiratorizawa. It was really just given to someone for every Mafia and Kenma wasn’t sure how they were decided, but went along with it.</p><p>“Asahi Azumane?” Kenma mumbled and pulled up said man’s profile.</p><p>Hinata nodded, and then pointed to the blurb underneath his ID picture, and it stated in bold letters “Rescue Relief”.</p><p>Kenma raised an eyebrow at this, a position like ground control for post-mission sake wasn’t unheard of. In fact, a lot of Mafias had them, but what made Azumane different from the rest was the fact that he swept it clean. Not a single trace left behind granted there were a couple of accidents causing him to go off the grid for a while but he had made his comeback last spring. </p><p>“What about him?” Kenma asked, and turned to Hinata.</p><p>“I don’t know, I just have a bad feeling.” Hinata said and then bit his lip, “In fact, I’m just getting really bad vibes from everyone in the Karasuno Mafia.”</p><p>This made Kenma raise an eyebrow. What made Hinata such a good hitman was his ability to emotionally neglect and sometimes place situations, so when he did bring in feelings on a job Kenma figured it had to be pretty serious.</p><p>“I thought you liked strong and dangerous groups.” Kenma said and Hinata shook his head.</p><p>“Not like that,” Hinata replied and then started to pace around their room. “I just, I don’t know. It’s freaking me out that I can place a finger on it but something’s going to happen. Something bad.”</p><p>Kenma cocked his head, truly confused. “Well yeah, it is the Conference. I’d expect people to start getting into fights that mess with the social and political spectrum.” </p><p>“Yeah, but-”</p><p>“Yo, you guys have done yet?” Komori said, knocking on the door, and the two looked up to find their brown-haired friend holding two bottles of water. “Sakusa’s calling a team meeting so that we can prep for the gathering tomorrow.”</p><p>“All Groups?”</p><p>“Yeah, even some of the heads are showing,” Komori said, and then motioned to the waters in his hand. “Here take these, I got to run to Bluecastle for a little bit so I can bring in their new combat specialist Kyotani, so don’t wait up for me.”</p><p>“All right, see you later Komori!” Hinata says and Kenma nodded as the brown-haired wished them goodbye and ran out of the door.</p><p>“Well, we’ll just pick this up later then.” Kenma said and went to grab his coat and the water Komori had left them. “It’s not like there’s anything to prioritize right now besides the Conference.” </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Hinata said, and then immediately brightened, and then two were off.</p><p>Kenma thought it was the end of the conversation.</p><p>He couldn’t be more wrong.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sakusa’s team meetings were usually Tsukasa doing a lot of the talking or Iizuna handing out beers pretending that he wasn’t a lightweight. And they usually ended with Kenma dragging everyone to their respective room and Hinata drunkenly playing volleyball.</p><p>Overall it was uneventful and sometimes when Sakusa was in an especially sour mood after a project deal Komori and Tsukasa would invite Atsumu to make Sakusa all flustered right before the meetings.</p><p>This just happened to be one of the meetings.</p><p>“Omi-omi!” Atsumu Miya says, slinging an arm around the Itachiyama sniper. “How have yer been?”</p><p>“Shut up Miya.” Sakusa says, “I’m not going to deal with your bullshit right now.”</p><p>“Omi yer being really mean!” Atsumu says and then he looked up to find Kenma and Hinata coming into the conference room. </p><p>“Shou-kun! Ken-kun!” Atsumu says, abandoning his crush and rushing toward the smaller two males. “Ah, I missed you guys! How’s the conference been treating you guys?”</p><p>“Atsumu!” Hinata said with his usual vigor, “It’s been great! How are you?”</p><p>“I’m good Shou-kun,” The older twin said. “Now, what’s up with Ken-kun?”</p><p>“Shut up Atsumu,” Kenma mumbled and flipped off the older man, making him laugh.</p><p>“Ah, same as always.” Atsumu said chuckling, “Now come on, Komori wanted to start the meeting and we best get yer started! I’ll be off!” and with that, the blond left the room but not before throwing Sakusa a wink. </p><p>When Kenma had first met Atsumu he honestly hated him. </p><p>He was loud, annoying, and frankly, he wasn’t all that special.</p><p>That was until he and Osamu took out the Wind Unit of ICE Officers within five minutes.</p><p>Kenma was honestly not sure what they did but the bodies were disposed of and they had left no traces of themselves or the men that were there. </p><p>It was frightening how scary they could become. </p><p>Since then Kenma had learned to respect the blond man, but that didn’t mean he liked him. Hinata on the other hand being the idol-struck idiot he was, worshipped him for his skills. </p><p>In short, Atsumu was a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment. </p><p>“All right guys,” Tsukasa says, pulling his light blue hair back into a small bun at the base of his neck. “Let’s get started. Questions before we start the meeting?”</p><p>Everyone shakes their heads as they fill in the small conference table and Tsukasa looks to Kenma to start their meeting officially.</p><p>“Meeting begins at nineteen-hundred hours.” The blond mumbled and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Iizuna taking the meeting notes. “We’ll start off with addressing the rumors of money laundering and collections we’ve been receiving from third party sources.</p><p>“I’d like to be the first to say that we do continue our collections but we do with parties and groups from within the North and Eastern areas with a dominant population change. With the assignments given to us, we should be careful that we don’t reveal ourselves to the police and be mindful of our relationship with the prosecution offices.”</p><p>“DDA Aida Riko was on our case last year about money laundering right?” Komori asked, rifling through a couple of papers. “She must have worked with Seirin to secure some evidence.”</p><p>“That’s only if we’ve done any actual money laundering,” Sakusa says, and then turns to Kenma. “And since we haven’t, I’m sure that this is something that a third-party source is trying to do.”
“I’ll look into it,” Kenma said and then moved on, “Another issue I would like to address is the increased interest in the medical field of these areas.” The blond showed the charts he had compiled over the weekend. “It’s the targeting drugs that are made by several pharmaceutical companies and Southern Mafias are starting to look into them.”</p><p>“This is a problem, how?” Tsukasa asks. “Since the Tokyo Groups have agreed to swear off drugs and prostitution we have nothing tying us to them.” </p><p>“I’m not sure either but from certain sources that may or may not be accurate, I feel as if this isn’t just any drug. I however cannot find any more information on them with the security details they have instilled by using paper documents.”</p><p>Sakusa nods and then turns to Hinata, “All right then that adjourned Kenma’s part. Thank you very much.” Kenma nodded, “Shou what do you have for us today?”</p><p>Kenma bowed and went back to his seat as Hinata smiled before going up and presenting his part of the research.</p><p>To keep up with the rest of the world while completing collections and assignments Sakusa had Hinata and Kenma use their connections from their previous aliases to gather information and present their findings. It was like a school project at first and Kenma hated presenting but when the information was needed when talking to immediate clients.</p><p>After Hinata and completed the weapons and recent killing rates, Komori went up to show their immediate necessities and possible threats or areas of expansion, and after Iizuna confirmed he had all his notes the meeting was adjourned. </p><p>“Catch up on some rest if you guys would like,” Sakusa says as Komori ruffles their hair. “It’s going to be a long day with the conference beginning bright and early. Especially you, Shou.”</p><p>“Oh!” Iizuna says and then turns to Hinata. “I almost forgot to tell you, they are having a security meeting in a couple because some nation leaders and entrepreneurs are flying out. So head down after you change into some casual clothes.”</p><p>“Are you really going to ask him to wear his Meat sweatshirt to a security meeting?” Komori asks as Hinata and Kenma giggle at the retort.</p><p>Iizuna smirks, “Well he could if he wanted to, pretty much everyone knows him anyway. But clean yourself up eh?”</p><p>Hinata nods, “Yes sir!” and then heads into his room but not before saying goodnight very loudly.</p><p>“Well let’s all hope he does well and get some rest,” Iizuna says and then points to Kenma. “And you better give me your phone.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll keep it.”</p><p>“Kenma…”</p><p>“Mhm, goodnight Iizuna.”</p><p>Iizuna just looked at Komori who was laughing.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>Shouyou Hinata didn’t hate his clothing style in fact if someone took the time to look at his five volleyball shirts and shorts they’d realize that he has pretty good taste. </p><p>But now was not the time to be fooling around, especially because once the meeting was over he wanted to go and see if he could quickly whip up some meat buns before heading to bed and counting volleyballs in his sleep. </p><p>He pulled on a long sleeves beige and the black biker jacket, paired with the blue jeans and the greyish beige scarf Kenma had gotten him last Christmas. With his combat boots in case, he needed to do some last-minute training he was set.</p><p>Maybe wearing jeans wouldn’t be the best choice if he needed to train but he chuckled and left the hotel and went by the dock where Oikawa said that they would hold their meetings. </p><p>The one thing that kept him going was the sky. The black above him had a velvet quality like the air had been thickened somehow. Without an upwards glance Shouyou knew it was star-speckled and cloudless. He glanced down to the path he knew by heart and, other than admiring the constellations above, his eyes were useless until dawn.</p><p>“Shou-chan!” a voice said and Shouyou looked up to find Oikawa waving at him, dressed in a similar black attire with badges of aliens decorating his stickers. “You’re here and you’re late!”</p><p>Shouyou laughed, “Sorry we just had a meeting and Iizuna completely forgot to tell me.”</p><p>“Ah, well come on! I’ve got to introduce you to some new people!”</p><p>Shouyou smiled, “Okay let’s go Oikawa!”</p><p>“Eh? No Great King today?” Oikawa said teasingly as he slowed his step to let Shouyou catch up with him.</p><p>“I don’t know, it just feels like it’d ruin the mood.”</p><p>“Ah, it’s the sky right?”</p><p>Shouyou nodded, “You guess it.”</p><p>“Yup since we are in a place with way less pollution and people we can see the stars and intruders much more clearly.” Oikawa said grinning, “Now come let’s meet the recruits.”</p><p>The group before had usually consisted of Oikawa, Iwaizumi occasionally, Atsumu, Osamu, Watari, Yahaba, and Kyoutani who had come in a couple of hours earlier.</p><p>“Who's here already?” Shouyou asked as they weaved through cargo boxes filling the dock.</p><p>“Well everyone really, but since they had met the recruits they left. Iwa-chan and I still needed to introduce you because you play an important part in the security plans for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Shouyou said and then he walked with Oikawa.</p><p>“Iwa-chan! I’m here with Shou-chan!”</p><p>“Please don’t hurt Hinata!” Hajime Iwaizumi yelled back and Shouyou laughed as he came face-to-face with Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Ah, the Great Ace of Seijou is worried about my safety? I’m flattered, Iwaizumi.”</p><p>“Don’t push yourself, Shou.” Iwaizumi said a hint of fondness in his tone. “Now come let’s introduce you to the recruits.”</p><p>Shouyou turned and bowed between the three recruits that he briefly saw from the corner of his eye. “Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Shou Hinata from the Itachiyama Group and my position is the Weapons and Combat specialist.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you as well.” The three of them mumbled and Shouyou raised his head and saw him.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Shouyou said and jumped back as he came face to face with Tadashi Yamaguchi. “Oikawa, Iwaizumi is that…?”</p><p>“Surprise!” Oikawa said, “This is why I told you to come quickly! They’ve just arrived.”</p><p>“They…?” Shouyou looked on either side of Yamaguchi and came face to face with a blond boy wearing a scowl and glasses looking extremely bored and then turned to the other boy to find a beautiful black-haired boy with eyes that let Shouyou confirm he was Tobio Kageyama.</p><p>“Woah,” Shouyou said and smiled extending his hand out to the blond-haired boy. “You’re Kei Tsukishima right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tsukishima said bluntly but shook Shouyou’s hand. </p><p>The orange-head wasn’t shocked because after spending years watching Iwaizumi and Oikawa and even Sakusa and Atsumu bicker, bluntness was nothing new to him.</p><p>Then he came to face the Freckled Bomber and the smaller male could barely hold his excitement. </p><p>“Oh my god!” Shouyou said and shook the freckled man’s hand. “I’m a huge fan of your work.”</p><p>He smiled, a light blush filling his face. “Why thank you. I also admire your work Hinata, I hope that we will work well together.”</p><p>Shouyou smiled, “Me as well! And please call me Shou!”</p><p>“Okay, you can call me Tadashi if you’d like!” The freckled man said his smile never wavering.</p><p>“Okay, then Tadashi! Let’s do our best!” Shouyou said smiling.</p><p>Alas, he had come to face his one-time crush as Kenma would call it, Tobio Kageyama.</p><p>“Hi-”</p><p>“I don’t need a greeting or whatever. I’m Tobio Kageyama and if you think you can’t work properly tomorrow and may not be able to keep up with me please don’t come.”</p><p>Shouyou raised an eyebrow and Oikawa hissed.</p><p>“Look Tobio-chan! I don’t know if you had heard you are a literal brat-”</p><p>“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi’s strong voice said, stopping his partner from cursing Kageyama.</p><p>“Oh,” Shouyou said, and with the amount of degradation he had received in his life, it was nothing especially if Kageyama was offering him a tiny chance. “I won’t let you down Kageyama. I hope we work well together.”</p><p>“Whatever dumbass,” Kageyama said and then turned to Oikawa. “Can I take a few shots before I leave?”</p><p>“No Tobio-chan. Not until you apologize to Shou.”</p><p>“It’s fine Oikawa, I can handle it,” Shouyou said smiling.</p><p>“Are you sure? Cause I won’t hesitate to snipe his brains out.”</p><p>“I can do that as well Oikawa-”</p><p>“Shut your trap Tobio.”</p><p>Shouyou laughed, “Yeah, I just need to ask Kenma for the maps again so I can place spotters accordingly.”</p><p>This confused Kageyama, “Aren’t you a spotter because you are a weapons specialist?”</p><p>Shouyou grinned, his amber eyes suddenly turning dark and the rest of the five felt shivers crawl up their spine, “No, actually I think killing suits me a bit better.”</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes widened, “What…?”</p><p>“Oikawa, Shiratorizawa, and Nohebi are coming,” Shouyou said seriously. “Please be prepared with your weapons.”</p><p>“There’s the Shou I know and love,” Oikawa says giddily. “Now see Tobio-chan how badass-”</p><p>“Shittykawa shut up before I slap you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hinata's outfit! I saw this while I browsing for Chemistry, don't ask I don't know either but here you go! Let me know if the descriptions don't match up with the picture so I can edit it because I just guessed the colors! By the way all credit goes to the artist! &lt;3</p><p>https://weheartit.com/entry/281582591</p><p>No, I don't know how someone can look cute and hot at the same time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise? Yeah, so I updated! This doesn't mean anything lol my schedule will stay the same I just was super invested and decided to be a lot more productive after bawling my eyes out after watching the Given movie, and I love Haruki with all my heart so when Akihiko said that I was really happy for them! I hope that didn't spoil anything but please please go watch it! Anyways this chapter does start off with Hinata and that was because I need to get the Kagehina train moving, and also a lot of the POVs will be Kenma, Kuroo (when we officially meet him), Hinata, Oikawa, Bokuto, Kageyama, and maybe a Yamaguchi and Suga one if I can fit it. There's a lot of shit going on this so if you get confused let me know! Since I quickly uploaded this there is going to be a load of errors so if you can please let me know of them and as always happy reading &lt;3</p><p>Also, I know I'm looking far ahead into this but I want to write a Snowboarding/ SK8 the Infinity AU but not just like some badass snowboarding with like some skateboarding? I don't know, but I wanted to do it for the Haikyuu fandom or the KNB fandom because we barely have any fics there :/ Let me know your thoughts!</p><p>P.S: GO WATCH THE GIVEN MOVIE AND SHOW! It's literally the saddest and happiest thing I've ever seen, both of them of course!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up early was not something Hinata Shouyou did very easily. Unless it was for a quick game of volleyball or an assignment Sakusa pinned on him at the last minute, the orange-head was usually fast asleep. </p><p>But today was another story because today was Conference day.</p><p>After wearing his old white hoodie under a black jacket and his jeans from last night he grabbed his messenger bag and was off.  </p><p>The walk to the lobby where Oikawa said they would meet was behind the main building of the Skytree, the smaller male figured that Oikawa and Yahaba were already there and their significant others were the ones still catching up on some sleep. </p><p>“Good morning Shou-chan!” Oikawa said his turquoise dress shirt under his signature black suit jacket which was unbuttoned. </p><p>Yahaba smiled, “Hey Shou- What the fuck is your outfit?”</p><p>Shouyou grinned sheepishly, “Yeah heh, sorry about that. I figured I could do aerial patrol so I didn’t dress up.”</p><p>“Shou, you know since Oikawa’s a sniper he has to do aerial patrol,” Yahaba said and walked over to his bag. “If anything the brown-haired bastard didn’t need to go all out.”</p><p>“Hai, hai Shi-chan!” Oikawa said, smiling but then it turned malicious when he saw Shouyou’s outfit. “But yes, you better go change right now. Shi-chan until the others get here find him something to wear, preferably something with the Itachiyama colors since Tobio-chan, Yama-chan, and maybe Kyou-chan are doing aerial patrol with me.” </p><p>“Alright then,” Shouyou said and Yahaba handed him an outfit before saying he’ll be back with a different dress shirt. </p><p>It was a tradition on the first day of the Conference to wear your respective Group’s colors. Since Aoba Johsai, also known as Seijou and Bluecastle were turquoise and their dominant colors everyone who came the first day would know you were a part of them. </p><p>It was a little corny but it did make Oikawa and a bunch of other leaders happy, -even Sakusa felt his sense of pride because Kenma had told him- so it had become a tradition. Once the day was over everyone returned wearing whatever colors they wanted because then it resembled unity and a bunch of other teamwork themes Shouyou had been too bored to understand. </p><p>“Hey, Yahaba where can I- Oh it’s you.” a voice said and Shouyou turned around to find Kageyama, who looked extremely badass -in Shouyou’s opinion at least- wearing a black long sleeves dress shirt that hugged his biceps which Shouyou was now starting to acknowledge just right. Paired with black dress pants and the most expensive-looking black dress shoes he was pretty hot.</p><p>“Yeah, good morning!” Shouyou said, smiling a little, “Sleep well?”</p><p>“Slept fine.” the black-haired answered bitterly and Shouyou just laughed. </p><p>“Didn’t freak you out or anything right?” The smaller male said, “I was kidding about killing people, just something I do for the fun of meeting new people.”</p><p>“It didn’t bother me.”</p><p>“What didn’t bother you Kageyama?” Yahaba said, his arm holding a couple of shirts that were the yellow-green gradient color. “Oh here Shou, Sakusa might bring over some more in case he decides to pop by.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Shouyou started as he pulled off his tops. “I meant to ask him yesterday but why is he not working security details with us? I don’t think Oikawa would mind with two lead snipers.”</p><p>“He was supposed to be then caught up with some offers from these foreign militaries so he’s planning on taking care of them today and then just dealing with weapon deals for the rest of the Conference. If he had time I’m sure he’d love to help out. Of course once we-”</p><p>“Sanitize everything.” Shouyou finished earning a laugh out of him and Yahaba.</p><p>“Yup, anyways…” the caramel-haired boy said before looking at his watch. “Oh shit, um Kageyama I have to go pick something up right now so ask Shou whatever you needed okay? Cool? Thanks, Shou, and bye!”</p><p>“Bye…” Kageyama mumbled as Shouyou pulled his dress shirt. “Uh, I’ll just go.”</p><p>“Mhm… wait.” Shouyou said and Kageyama stopped, “What do you need? I know the building pretty well.”</p><p>Kageyama shrugged, “Uh can I have like five more milk cartons?”</p><p>Shouyou stopped buttoning up his shirt and looked at Kageyama, “Milk cartons?”</p><p>Kageyama nodded, his eyes showing he was completely serious. “Yes, preferably the 2% reduced-fat, would there be a problem?”</p><p>The side of Shouyou’s lip quirked up as he shook his head, “Nope. Let me just grab a pair of pants and I’ll bring them.”</p><p>In the end, there were only four, and when Shouyou offered to hand them out Kageyama’s eyes widened and he said he would do it.</p><p>A little while later when Shouyou came to grab a water before changing into a more formal outfit he saw the four empty cartons.</p><p>Kageyama had never handed them out and Shouyou snickered as he drank his water. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>Kenma had woken up way later than any of the members because he was taking care of the catering security and Ennoshita said that instead of putting extra pressure on the ground and aerial patrol he’d just sub in when the brown-haired was hungry. </p><p>With a bag of pineapple shrimp luau in one hand and a Burger King Family in another, the blond rushed to the studio where they had spent hours on end tweaking the systems. </p><p>Kinoshita and Narita were helping with ground staffing so that left Ennoshita and Kenma manning technological control. Ennoshita had already pulled an all-nighter working on a program an African leader had requested so he could present it to his colleagues at the Conference.</p><p>Another thing, the Conference was a Mafia sanctioned event but because the Mafia was running it, it also meant that they had the most work, but on the bright side they had the most profit and it brought a lot of post-mafia opportunities. </p><p>“Kenma, you there?” Ennoshita’s sleepy voice rang through the studio.</p><p>“Mhm, you can rest now.” Kenma said and set down the bag of pineapple luau in front of the almost sleeping man. “I’ll take it from here.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kenma, good morning and goodnight in case I sleep through the night events.” Ennoshita paused, “You can cover those or is…?”</p><p>“We have a couple from Sangu Tech coming over to handle that.”</p><p>“Okay, good luck,” Ennoshita said and left the room leaving the blond to his own devices.</p><p>After a couple of hours of some close calls and over a million- Kenma wasn’t counting after losing the first fifty times- rounds of trying to defeat the final boss, Kenma got up to stretch when he heard a knock.</p><p>“Oh, Kinoshita? You’re here?” Kenma asked, Kinoshita was supposed to stop by and pick up a new mic since he died out and he wasn’t able to use his spare.</p><p>“Unfortunately I’m not Kinoshita.” a deep masculine voice said, and Kenma immediately reached for his knife. “Relax, I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk Kenma- should I say Kyanma Kozume?”</p><p>Kenma froze. </p><p>Part of the reason he was so okay showing his face as Itachiyama’s tech specialist was because when his parents had given birth to their new heir they had shielded him away from the public and given him a fake name. Kyanma Kozume was his name to the public, his legal name was Kenma Kozume, but no one except Hinata Shouyou knew that.</p><p>“I’m not sure who you are-”</p><p>“Don’t bother denying it,” The man said, his dark eyes flicking toward Kenma. “I’ve gone through hell just to get a name so no way am I giving up after I’ve found the face.” </p><p>Kenma forced himself to stay calm, “Sir, I don’t know-”</p><p>“It’s Red actually.” The man said, “You’ve done some research on me I presume?”</p><p>Kenma stilled and this time he couldn’t even inch toward the emergency button because in front of him was Red.</p><p>The hitman who truly was feared among the best, the GoM, the Tiny Giant. </p><p>The one Kenma couldn’t get any information on, except for his name.</p><p>“I’ll take your silence as a yes.” Red continued, as he lazily walked toward a couch and perched on the armrest. “Anyways, as I said. I’m not here to hurt you, in fact, I just want to talk.”</p><p>If there was one thing Kenma learned during his time in the mafia it was that you should listen to the “talk” while preparing for your escape.</p><p>“Okay, talk,” Kenma replied, shocked by how calm his voice was. The man seemed surprised as well, but the emotion disappeared as quickly as it came. </p><p>“Alright then,” Red continued and then handed a plain vanilla folder. “This is a document of the Washijo Group’s new development of a drug.”</p><p>Kenma raised an eyebrow, “And…?”</p><p>“You’re the son of Kozume Pharmaceutical Group right?” Kenma didn’t confirm nor deny it and in Red’s book, it was treated as a confirmation so he continued, “Your family is involved in something that could quite possibly change this world. And not in a good way I’ll say.”</p><p>Kenma was about to continue when he heard a ping from his computer, and when he turned to check it Red’s voice boomed through his ear.</p><p>“A minute Kenma, that’s all we have before your precious friend Kinoshita will be here looking for his earpiece and in that minute I’ll tell you everything you need to know before you view a presentation at the night events.” </p><p>Kenma was about to say something when Red immediately used his glove hand to cover his mouth. “Just listen,” he said softly, his soft coconut scent enveloping them.</p><p>“There is something called Neuroplasticity and it’s allowing people to fix brain damage to certain areas so that it doesn’t impact the rest of the brain. Certain drugs are being used to target the areas so that they can mobilize them and then give treatment. A certain drug that was developed by the Kozume Group with the stolen research provided from the Washijo Group they made it. The only problem would be the drug isn’t targeting the areas to fix the brain damage but alter it so that it can completely consume the brain from the inside out. This doesn’t harm the body physically but the consciousness is temporarily suspended and it allows people to manipulate the drug at will. It’s a mind-control drug, called LIARS. And-”</p><p>“Kenma! I’m here for the earpiece, you ready for it?” Kinoshita's voice rings through the halls.</p><p>“Well that concludes my time-” Red says and is about to leave when Kenma grabs the small of his black trenchcoat.</p><p>“Why are you telling me this, is it because of my control over the Kozume Group”</p><p>The blond swears he can see Red smile and the air turns into the same familiarity feelings that Kenma’s been having these days and when he hears Kinoshita fumble with the door handle Red simply says,</p><p>“No, but because you’re Kodzuken,” Red says, and Kenma freezes. “Know-it-all and...” The blond swears he sees Red hesitate. “My best friend,” he says almost softly and Kenma almost couldn’t hear it.</p><p>“Best friend…?” Kenma asks but Red is already gone and Kinoshita says,</p><p>“Hey Kenma you alright?” </p><p>“Hm?” Kenma asks and then turns back to Kinoshita, and nods, “Yeah I think I’m fine.”

</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tooru Oikawa knew one of two things. Either he was the hottest person in every room or his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime was.</p><p>It was just plain facts that they were the hottest pair at the Conference and they would be the hottest couple if Iwaizumi just went ahead and confessed, but the brute was held back by his ego. </p><p>“Hey, Haji-”</p><p>“We have a problem.” his childhood best friend said in a serious voice.</p><p>Tooru cocked his head, usually, Iwaizumi was serious but in a playful way and always made sure that even though they were in the Mafia they were fun times, but now the black-haired man was dead serious.</p><p>“What is it?” Tooru asked, putting his chin on his hand that was laying on the desk.</p><p>“It’s Kuroo.”</p><p>Tooru stilled. </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou. </p><p>The man was known to command the old Nekoma Group and was practically unstoppable in terms of raw power and mental ability. </p><p>And that man was considered missing, as far as Tooru was concerned. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Iwaizumi handed a file to the brunet, “Bokuto said that there was a file that Red gave him, but when he went to give it to Keji it was gone.”</p><p>“So…?” Tooru tilted his head, “What does this have to do with Kuroo?”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed,  his eyes serious, “It had a full-length report on the Washijo Group.”</p><p>Tooru’s knees would have given up if he was sitting in a chair and his breathing started to pick up, “...Washi...Group…? Iwa…”</p><p>Iwaizumi rushed over to his friend, “Hey, relax.” His strong hand gently rubbed Tooru’s back up and down, “Breathe with me alright?”</p><p>After Tooru calmed down, Iwaizumi continued, “I don’t know much else but the only person that would have any more information is Bokuto so…”</p><p>“Iwaizumi,” Tooru said, making the said man lookup with the use of his last name. “I’m not talking to Bokuto about this.”</p><p>“Tooru…” Iwaizumi said. “This isn’t about some petty grudge you have to go talk to him because…”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I think something is going to go down at the Conference.” Iwaizumi said seriously.</p><p>After Tooru begrudgingly accepted that Iwaizumi wasn’t going to back down, he decided to take a trip to visit his owl-lover friend.</p><p>“Bokuto get your ass out here,” Tooru said, a pout still visible on his face as he knocked on Bokuto’s room door. </p><p>“Tooru…?” The leader of Fukurodani called back, almost owlishly. “You out there?”</p><p>“Yeah, come on we have to talk.”</p><p>“Okay, give me a minute.” he yelled back and then in his horrible whisper voice, “Come on Keji! We have to get you out of here!”  </p><p>Tooru rolled his eyes, “Bokuto and Akaashi just make sure you’re clothed.”</p><p>“Shit.” After the brunet heard sounds of some shuffling and Akaashi opening their door and walking swiftly past the Seijou leader as Tooru went in.</p><p>“Are you mad or something? You used my full name.” Bokuto mumbled as he pulled on a grey t-shirt.</p><p>“It’s Kuroo.”</p><p>Koutarou Bokuto was an energetic person. It would take sometimes hundreds to get him into a state of calmness or Akaashi if the raven was willing, but right now the dual-haired man was frozen.</p><p>“Tetsurou?” Bokuto asked quietly. “What does anything have to do with him?”</p><p>Tooru handed him a folder, “Here. Iwa gave this to me and it’s a bunch of theories on what Kuroo was trying to tell us.”</p><p>“What’s this mean?” Bokuto asked, his normally bright golden eyes filled with darkness. “He’s supposed to be dead Tooru.” </p><p>Tooru laughed dryly, “Have you met the rooster-head? He’ll get by anything you know, even his death.”</p><p>“We saw him. He was on the fl-”</p><p>“Koutarou. Shut up.” Tooru said, his brown eyes drilling into the Fukurodani leader. “I don’t know what he’s been doing all these years but if he’s contacting us now something’s going to go down, maybe at the Conference or the Interhigh.”</p><p>“We need to do something right now then.” Bokuto mumbled and then flipped through the file, his golden eyes flicking over the page until they stopped, “You think Washijo…?”</p><p>“We have to be prepared for anything and everything,” Tooru said, rubbing his forehead as he looked out the window seeing signs of Cumulonimbus clouds starting to form. “We might eventually deal with something even Kuroo couldn’t get past.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>Kenma wasn’t particularly fond of suits or formal wear. It just reminded him of his days back at the company, but when Sakusa shot him daggers after he suggested he go in a new sweatshirt he got, the blond quickly decided it was time to break out the suits.</p><p>Luckily Tsukasa was prepared to make sure Kenma’s outfit wasn’t something over the top and it was safe to say that Kenma did kind of like it.</p><p>It was a simple dark red dress shirt with a plain black tie under a grey vest with the same colored dress pants and the complementary grey suit jacket that Tsukasa ordered to hold off his arm for show. The black dress shoes were another story and if it wasn't Komori holding his chair as he put them on he would have definitely fallen off a couple of times.</p><p>Hinata’s outfit was the same as the blond’s three-piece. The orange-head slipped into a beige vest over a long black sleeves dress shirt paired with the same colored dress pants, after he was done with his Hinata checked to see if he could tame his wild hair and grinned at the blond.</p><p>“We look stupid,” Kenma mumbled as Komori and Tsukasa fixed each other’s ties. </p><p>“You do, but I don’t,” Sakusa said, black two-piece suit, white mask in black-gloved hands. “Let’s go.”</p><p>And they were off, and Kenma had to admit it looked pretty badass.</p><p>Date Tech and most of the Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai members were here. Iizuna was busy grabbing some last-minute materials for a presentation and once the Itachiyama Mafia was in the banquet hall they split up and waited for their respective clients. </p><p>Kenma wasn’t too keen on the social part but luckily Hinata decided to tag along with him so they could show off their outfits, granted it was a little embarrassing at first but the blond got through it. </p><p>The first couple of clients Kenma had interacted with were at the beginning of the Itachiyama contract, doing a couple of small backdoor arrangements for certain companies. It wasn’t a dirty deed or anything in Kenma’s book but it wasn’t something he was proud of.</p><p>After about a half-hour of interacting with the other Mafia members, the bells chimed indicating something else. </p><p>The Conference wasn’t only Mafia permitted and of course, it opened itself to other groups but it was harder to get an invitation unless you were a highly respected client. Only freelancers like Taiga Kagami or Tatsuya Himuro who were from the Japan Associations of DOA with highly refined skills were invited along with a connection before the events. </p><p>Other clients were big-name companies in the American society, whether it be an Oil tycoon in Washington D.C to talk about the rise in gun patrols with a Music Producer from LA. Point was that everyone who was highly influential, respected, connected, and rich were invited. </p><p>That also meant groups that Kenma especially didn’t like came to the Conference. </p><p>The next group that came into the banquet was a group of around ten or fifteen men with a man in his forties along with a woman may be in her early thirties wearing elegant blue outfits gathering the attention of anyone anywhere.</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes as everyone yelled, at a respectful volume a “Welcome Respected Guests” the blond quietly mumbled, “Hello Mother and Father.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello...</p><p>Yeah maybe it was bad :( I'm sorry but I needed to get it out so I could focus on my studies and write at a good pace! So another thing, I kind of half-assed a lot of stuff in here but I needed to introduce plot and keep it moving like pretty fast so sorry :/. I'll fix it later to make Kenma a lot more scared when "Red" shows up -  okay my friend suggested that to me and I love her to the end of the world but no, so PLEASE GIVE ME COOL AND BADASS KUROO ALIASES! - Oikawa a lot more freaked out when Iwa hands him the stuff and make like everyone's interaction better?</p><p>Yes that it what I will do.</p><p>Also outfits! Credits to wonderful artist! &lt;3<br/>https://twitter.com/MGMG_1012/status/838341153556594689</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>